


Circus

by LaTiL



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Circus!AU, DILF!Tom, M/M, sexy!Harry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24781069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaTiL/pseuds/LaTiL
Summary: Harry trabaja en el circo, Tom queda prendado al verlo.OneShot gratuito de Harry en ropa circense.DILF!Tom Harry!Trapecista
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Kudos: 50





	Circus

Tom no era el padre más dedicado. Era el primero en admitirlo. Su compañía no se dirigía sola, y como padre soltero, no podía pasar todo el tiempo que quisiera con su hija.

Sin embargo, los fines de semana se dedicaba como nunca. Y ese fin de semana el circo estaba en la ciudad. Una compañía itinerante con un nombre llamativo "La Orden del Fénix".

Delphini sabía todo sobre ellos. O al menos todo lo que internet tenía para decir de ellos. Y había exigido que fueran.

Estaba lleno de carros con juegos de kermesse, y a lo lejos una gigantesca carpa de colores.

_—Papi, papi. ¿Qué es eso?_ —preguntó Delphini desde su cabeza, señalando hacia un costado. Durante unos segundos no supo bien qué veía. Parecía una masa de muñecos de peluche en movimiento. Cuando se giró y vio los ojos verdes, el cabello alborotado y esos labios… un ángel decidió.

Tragó saliva. Se sentía sediento.

_—No lo sé. Vamos a averiguarlo._

Delphini soltó un sonido de aprobación.

_—¡Es un hombre peluche!!_ —dijo con enorme emoción.

Cuando se acercaron el joven, que Tom calculaba no tendría más de 20 años, fue directo a mirar a su hija con una enorme sonrisa.

_—¡Hola! ¿Están disfrutando el circo?_

_—Sí, sí. ¿Qué eres?_

_—Soy un premio._

"Oh, de eso estaba seguro", pensó Tom echándole una mirada de arriba a abajo.

_—Según lo que quieras ganar, te diré a dónde tienes que ir_ —siguió explicando el joven.

_—¡Quiero una serpiente, como Nagi!_

_—¿Nagi? ¿Es un dibujo? Nunca había escuchado._

_—No. Nagi es la serpiente de papá._

El joven entonces le dedicó su atención. Y Tom pudo ver cómo intentaba no hacerlo pero era más fuerte que él, y le echó una mirada a los pantalones antes de sonrojarse.

_—Es una boa_ —Comentó Tom con diversión notando como enrojecía aún más.

_—Oh, poca gente elige tener serpientes. Bueno, en el puesto de tiro al blanco pueden ganar algunas._

_—Pan comido. Papi es un excelente tirador_ —su hija disfrutaba en destacar delante de otros las habilidades de su padre, y en ese momento Tom estaba agradecido.

_—En ese caso, no les diré buena suerte._

_—Oh, no, Delphi. ¿Crees que eso esté bien? ¿No quieres buena suerte de nuestro premio?_

_—Buena suerte, beso, beso_ —pidió Delphini respecto a "un beso de buenas suerte" como solía decirle él que le diera cuando tenía un trato complicado en el trabajo.

El joven lo miró incierto y ante su asentimiento se inclinó sobre Tom para darle un beso a Delphi y ella rió moviéndose.

_—No, papá dispara._

Le iba a conseguir esa serpiente a como diera lugar.

_—Oh, no se preocupe. Delphi, no creo que quiera darle un beso a tu viejo padre._

_—Papá viejo, viejo._

_—Ah, yo…._

Tom le tendió la mano, en espera para tomar la del joven que se la concedió. Depositó un beso en el dorso. El joven recobró su mano con rapidez. Quizá se había pasado, pero era difícil resistir la tentación de picarlo.

_—Esperamos verte en el espectáculo, ¿eres parte?_

_—Ah… uh… sí._

_—Buena suerte para ti también, entonces._

Se giró con Delphi cantando una canción que iba inventando sobre Nagini, serpientes y amigos.

En el stand de tiro un hombre de aspecto deplorable les vendió 3 tiros. En el primero comprobó que la mira estaba desviada, y desde luego los blancos tenían demasiado peso. Pero algunos intentos extra fue ganando suficientes premios para intercambiarlos por uno de valor. Es decir, la serpiente.

Delphi exigió algodón de azúcar, el cual le compró, y un rato después fueron a hacer la fila. Se sentaron adelante, ya que su hija quería poder ver bien en su propio asiento. Señalaba toda clase de cosas preguntando qué eran. Tom mientras tanto se preguntaba qué era ese olor que sentía. Probablemente no quería averiguarlo.

Al empezar el espectáculo un viejo barbudo salió a dar la presentación. Hubo toda clase de espectáculos, un hombre gigantesco muy peludo levantando pesas, payasos idénticos, entrenadores de toda clase de animales… y para el espectáculo final, trapecistas.

Y allí estaba el joven, con su cabello alborotado y ojos brillantes. Tenía un traje que se le pegaba como la misma piel, en tonos rojos, amarillos y naranjas, con plumas y transparencias. Tom no tenía duda de que ese era el fénix.

_—¡Papi! ¡Está volando!_

No había otra manera de definirlo. Había un instante en el cual parecía que nada lo detenía, el viento agitando su cabello, y una sonrisa plena en su rostro.

La ilusión casi no era quebrada por el trapecio. Se movía rápido, giraba, pasaba a telas, a manos, a volar… Era un pájaro atrapado en una jaula. Tom quería oírlo cantar.

Si hubo más espectáculo, no se enteró. Tenía la imagen del joven grabada a fuego en su mente.

Cuando todo terminó, sobornó a uno de los guardias para que le dejara acercarse al joven fénix.

_—Eso fue hermoso…_ —comentó desde la puerta del camerino. El joven estaba con un algodón limpiándose el maquillaje que había usado para acentuar sus rasgos desde las alturas de la carpa. Con un sobresalto se giró.

_—¡Puedes volar!_ —comentó Delphini emocionada desde detrás de una de sus piernas, en donde se asomaba con la serpiente.

_—Oh, gracias. Veo que consiguieron la serpiente._

_—Papi es buen tirador._

_—Eso veo_ —el joven tragó saliva mirándolo y tirando una mirada alrededor.

_—Nos dejaron pasar. ¿Podría preguntar tu nombre?_

_—Ah… Harry._

_—Harry, mi nombre es Tom. Fue un muy impresionante show. ¿Haces shows… privados? —se lamió los labios echándole una mirada de arriba a abajo._

Harry se puso completamente rojo, y su mirada se tornó ofendida.

_—No._

_—Una lástima. Si cambias de opinión. Te dejo mi tarjeta._

En vistas de que el pequeño fénix no quería tomar la tarjeta, la dejó en el escritorio frente al espejo.

_—De nuevo, felicitaciones por tan magnífico espectáculo, Harry._

———

Harry no podía creer que la municipalidad les hubiera dado un aviso de desalojo, y tenían tan solo cinco días. No habían recaudado suficiente dinero, pero si no presentaban todos los permisos que les pedían… Apoyó la cabeza contra el espejo, como intentando que el frío llegara a su cerebro. Cuando abrió los ojos vio la tarjeta que llevaba dos días ahí.

Dr. Tom M. Riddle

Riddle & Asoc.

Abogados

Abajo tenía un teléfono. Se veía todo de alta gama. Y una googleada rápida le dijo que era un poderoso estudio de abogados.

Tal vez… no, Harry no estaba a la venta. No era un… un gigoló exótico. Esto era solucionable.

———

Retiraba lo dicho. No era solucionable. No podían abrir hasta no solucionarlo, eso traería mala prensa, y Remus no estaba pudiendo conseguir un aplazo o los permisos.

Harry definitivamente no estaba a la venta, pero quizás llamar le quitaría la duda.

_—Riddle al habla._

_Le costó toda su entereza no cortar en ese momento._

_—Ah, Tom… soy Harry… del circo._

_—El pequeño fénix. Dime… ¿has cambiado de idea?_

Harry apretó los labios por el tono ronroneante, el maldito sabía que no había otra razón para que llamara.

_—Depende… Tengo un problema, quiero saber si puedes solucionarlo._

_—¿Qué clase de problema?_

_—Con los permisos del show._

_—Ah, bien. Sí, esa clase de problemas puedo solucionarlos. Te costará dos shows._

_—¿Dos? Pero ni siquiera._

_—Delphini, mi hija, esperará algo si vienes a mi casa. No me digas que un pequeño show para una niña es tan terrible._

_—Uh… no, eso, está bien._

_—Mándame fotos de lo que tienes para que pueda ir viendo. Te enviaré la dirección y a qué hora estaría bien. Preguntas o información extra, por texto. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?_

_—Eh… sí, bien._

———

Tom observó a Harry balanceándose desde la punta del sillón, completamente boca arriba, mientras Delphini aplaudía con diversión. Volvió a mirar los papeles en su mesa. Fingir que trabajaba era importante, su invitado no podía saber que todo lo que necesitaba ya lo había enviado. Después de todo, lo tenía casi listo antes de que el joven llamara.

Nagini se enroscó a su alrededor buscando atención. Y Tom se estiró dejándole lugar. El traje de tres piezas que llevaba se tensó y arrugó según dónde se deslizaba. Los ojos de Harry viraron hacia él, en una distraída mirada. Todo lo que necesitó para arrancar un sonrojo fue una sonrisa.

_—Delphini, ve a cambiarte para dormir._

_—¿Harry se quedará a dormir?_

_—Sí. Quizás mañana antes de irse pueda saludarte. Pero por las dudas vuelve aquí después de lavarte los dientes._

_—Bien_ —murmuró yendo con pocas ganas, pero sabiendo que no le permitiría hacer un berrinche al respecto.

Harry agarró su copa de vino y le dió un sorbo.

_—Así que… ¿eres divorciado?_

_—No. Soltero. Alquiler de vientre._

_—Oh...uh…_

_—Lo sé. No parezco el tipo de querer tener hijos._

_—Ah, no. Es que normalmente esas cosas las hacen parejas._

Tom se encogió de hombros, y dejó la copa en la cocina. Delphini corrió hacia él, y la levantó en brazos.

_—¿Lista?_

_—Lista. Buenas noches, Harry._

_—Que sueñes con los angelitos._

_—Soñaré contigo volando._

Señaló una puerta.

_—La habitación tiene un baño. Puedes usarlo para prepararte. Hay un cepillo de dientes nuevo para abrir_ —indicó antes de llevar a la niña a la pieza para arroparla.

Tomó su libro favorito de cuentos cortos, y le leyó uno de un pájaro que no podía volar. Bajando cada vez más el tono de voz a uno arrullador hasta que se durmió.

Cerró la puerta y fue a la habitación. Tomando a Nagini para llevarla a su habitación especial donde descansaba a una temperatura ideal, y tenía toda clase de implementos para acercarlo a su mejor hábitat.

Luego de entrar en la habitación cerró con llave, dejándola en la puerta. En su cama estaba Harry con solo un pantalón circense que parecía una segunda piel. Era blanco y beige, creando un efecto de llamas blancas que lamían sus piernas. Era sin duda un ángel.

Tomó una silla y se sentó cerca de la cama a observarlo. El joven lo miró dubitativo unos momentos hasta que alcanzó su celular y puso música. Era una melodía lenta y parecida a la que había sonado en la carpa.

Harry levantó una mano, y luego elevó su pecho. Se acurrucó y giró las piernas. Sus movimientos eran fluidos, en un extraño baile hipnótico.

Se paró en la cama, balanceándose sobre una pierna y se dobló sobre sí mismo antes de estirarse como si volara. Con un giro estuvo de pronto con los pies en el suelo, frente a él. Tom tragó saliva, sintiendo la garganta seca.

Una de las piernas de Harry se elevó hacia el techo, el chico giró, y la pierna bajó hasta depositarse en su hombro. Todo el cuerpo se deslizó hacia adelante y Tom se removió, incómodo en sus pantalones.

Harry tocó con una mano su pecho y la deslizó hacia abajo. Titubeó un momento al encontrar la dureza entre sus piernas. Podía leer cierta sorpresa allí.

_—Así que, en verdad querías un show_ —comentó con cierta diversión separándose de él.

_—Eres hechizante._

Eso le ganó una sonrisa satisfecha. Algo cambió en su postura, se veía más seguro de lo que hacía. Tom no estaba completamente seguro que eso fuera bueno para su corazón.

Contrajo la pierna hacia él, y el pié acarició su mejilla. Lo curvaba casi como si fuera a bailar ballet. En algún punto, podía ver el parecido. Pero danzaban y volaban de maneras distintas.

El pie rozó su entrepierna provocando un leve sobresalto. Allí se apoyó firme en el borde y subió girando su otra pierna por detrás de su cuello. Tom se sintió atrapado entre sus fuertes piernas. Algo tiró de su saco y notó que Harry era quien lo hacía con el pie. Le dejó quitarlo, sintiendo un alivio de temperatura al dejarlo caer.

Harry se curvó sobre sí mismo en la silla, terminando por quedar sostenido con una mano del asiento, mientras sus piernas colgaban a ambos lados de la cabeza de Tom. No sabía en qué centrarse, si en la admiración que sentía por la fuerza y el control para sostenerse así, si en la entrepierna que estaba deliciosamente en frente de él, o la cabeza peligrosamente cerca de la suya.

Se inclinó sin poder aguantarse más, y restregó el rostro, mordiendo lascivamente. Harry se tambaleó un segundo, soltando un sonido de sorpresa, pero luego tuvo un pie que se enredaba entre sus cabellos con disfrute y lo empujaba a más. Tom gruñó, algo enloquecido por toda la experiencia. Quería más, más.

Y como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos o alguna magia similar, sintió un calor húmedo en su miembro. Aunque no tanto. Tardó unos segundos en comprender que el joven le estaba poniendo un preservativo al mismo tiempo que iba tomándolo en la boca más profundo. Se puso aún más duro con la sola idea de tanto talento.

Con apuro tiró de los pantalones para poder hacer lo propio, y a pesar de que se pegaban como una segunda piel, ver los músculos tensados sin nada que impidiera su visión, era delicioso.

Sus manos recorrieron avariciosas entre las piernas del joven acróbata. Y cuando fue a profundizar con sus dedos descubrió una nueva sorpresa. Tocó el objeto duro que sentía contra la yema de sus dedos, y extrajo un dilatador. Harry soltó un sonido más parecido a un maullido que un gemido y con un salto se alejó de él.

Tom sintió el aire frío y la falta del chico al mismo tiempo, y se paró también, quitándose la molesta ropa que todavía colgaba de su cuerpo.

Para cuando terminó, Harry estaba en su cama acostado, abriendo las piernas de una manera invitante. Preparado y seguro de sí mismo. Con un gruñido se abalanzó sobre él.

De un movimiento estuvo dentro y el de ojos verdes, y gimieron al unísono. Harry levantó sus piernas y las acomodó sobre sus hombros con una comodidad envidiable. La posición era perfecta para hacer que el más joven se retorciera de placer, y esa sola imagen era demasiado para él. En poco tiempo sintió como se tensaba alrededor de él, y las piernas apretaban su cuello temblando ligeramente. Con un par de violentas embestidas acabó también. Cayendo sobre el sudado pecho, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Harry soltó una risita y pasó la mano por sus cabellos de manera calmante. Tom quería devorarlo. Lamentablemente, eso debía esperar un rato, ya no era tan joven. Sin duda el otro se reía de lo poco que había aguantado. Verían quién reía al último.

———

Delphini había estado bastante molesta de que Harry se fuera sin saludarla, aparentemente las labores en el circo empezaban muy temprano. Llevaba todo el día insistiendo en que el siguiente fin de semana volvieran a ir. A Tom no le molestaba la idea de ver a Harry en el aire de nuevo. El problema era toda la parafernalia extra. Así que todo lo que obtenía Delphi era un “veremos”.

A la noche, luego de arropar a su hija, sonó el timbre. Extrañado fue a mirar y se sorprendió de ver al acróbata allí. Abrió la puerta pensando que todo su complot había sido descubierto y se quejaría.

_—Hey… yo… Remus dijo que no solo nos conseguiste los papeles en tiempo récord, sino que también estás ayudándole a sacar los de próximos lugares por adelantado. Pensé que… podía pasar y agradecerte._

_—Oh… oh. Sí, pasa por favor._

Harry tenía puestos unos pantalones muy ajustados. Tom se sentía extremadamente interesado en ese agradecimiento. Cuando cerró la puerta fue empujado contra ésta, y sus labios fueron capturados por el más joven.

Tardó unos momentos en responder, dado que hasta ese momento no se habían besado. Pero cuando lo hizo ambos soltaron un sonido de satisfacción.

Bajó las manos para agarrar el trasero que tan deliciosamente se marcaba, mientras intentaba llevarlos a la habitación. Harry dio un salto y enredó las piernas en su cadera.

Oh, definitivamente esperaba que el circo se quedara un buen tiempo en la ciudad.


End file.
